Funds are requested to purchase a multiple peptide synthesis system, consisting of an instrument for solid phase synthesis and cleavage, plus an automated HPLC system for analysis and purification of peptides. These instruments will permit the production and use of targeted combinatorial libraries as well as libraries of structurally defined peptide and nonpeptide compounds. They will also provide a more economical means for routine production of short peptide antigens for the local research community. The instruments will be used within the context of an established, productive core laboratory with a record of strong institutional commitment, and with documented expertise in producing peptides of high quality for basic biomedical research projects and in interacting with diverse groups of investigators. Major projects address important issues in signal transduction, cell-cell interactions, immune recognition and response to allergens, and the development of cervical cancer and Alzheimer's disease. These include: design of nonpeptidic protein kinase and protein phosphatase inhibitors; role of modifications in the tau protein in regulating microtubule assembly; identification of substrate consensus sequences for protein kineses and protein phosphatases; identification of important structural features in peptides which are critical to the interaction of the T cell receptor with the peptide loaded class I major histocompatibility complex; elucidation of epitopes essential for immune response to peptide allergens and viral pathogens.